1. Field of the Invention
The invention encompasses IL-4/IL-13-specific polypeptides, as well as therapeutic uses of such polypeptides for inhibiting IL-4 and/or IL-13 activity.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,179 Stahl et al. describe cytokine fusion protein fusion polypeptides capable of binding a cytokine to form a nonfunctional complex composed of two receptor components and a multimerizing component. The interleukin-4 receptor alpha (IL-4Rα), and the IL-13 receptor alpha component (IL-13Rα), are described, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,296, and 5,840,869, and EP 876482, which publications are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.